Desolation of Magic
by DarkStoneEdge
Summary: In this fan fiction, Twilight has amnesia. I DO NOT OWN MLP. It probably wouldn't be a success if I did... This fanfiction also has a sequel, Frozen Kindness


**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony in any way**

"Where am I? What am I? I can't remember." Twilight said, her vision clearing up. She took in the unfamiliar settings. There were houses everywhere. She saw a sign labeled Ponyville. "Ponyville? What an odd name."

"Twilight!" Applejack rejoiced, "Y'all come here! I found her!"

"Who are you?" Twilight studied her quizzically, "Do I know you?"

"Twilight!" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shrieked in delight when they arrived, "We were looking all over for you! What happened?"

Twilight slowly stepped backwards, "Who are you people?! Leave me alone!" Twilight screamed as she galloped off.

Twilight sat alone in a cold, dark, alley. She hated how many unfamiliar faces were greeting her. One pony mentioned a "Summer Sun Celebration" though. Maybe she could find more answers there. All she remembered before she wound up in "Ponyville" is... black. She curled up and slowly drifted off.

–- "Princess Celestia? Help!" The Mane 5, at the moment, shouted as they burst open the door to the Canterlot Castle.

"Is something wrong?" Celestia asked.

"Twilight's forgotten us!" They frantically managed to make out through the babbling that comes without sync.

Princess Celestia looked amused, "I had no idea you would come all the way to Canterlot to tell a joke! Unfortunately, April Foals day was yesterday." Celestia chuckled and walked out of the room.

Princess Luna stopped staring out the castle windows and started walking towards the ponies. "Twilight is asleep. I have been conversing with her in her dreams, I fear for her sanity. She has very dark thoughts wandering through her mind. Soon, it will overtake her, and she will give into darkness."

"This is Twilight we're talking about. There's no way she'd go evil on us!" Rarity defended.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUT" Pinkie interrupted, "What if she's scared and doesn't remember to laugh and goes crazy and takes over Canterlot and imprisons Celestia and Luna and everyone else and takes over Equestria?!"

Applejack sighed, "Pinkie, you know that nonsense could never happen."

"I... um.. Pinkie.. I think you interrupted Princess Luna..." Fluttershy stated.

Princess Luna continued, "They will corrupt her if she is not helped soon. I had similar thoughts when I was becoming Nightmare Moon."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Twilight!"

"Wait!" Luna shrieked, her voice bouncing around the huge room, "You can't go while she's in this state! You'll scare her!" Luna took a deep breath and calmly told them what she had seen in Twilight's dream.

Twilight had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. All around her, unfamiliar faces laughed at her, insulted her, and mocked her. Why was everyone against her? What had she done to them to deserve this? She felt worthless and useless, surrounded by confusing things. The crowd dissipated when a blue alicorn with a plasma mane appeared in an explosion of blue light. The alicorn turned to her.

"Twilight Sparkle, why do you fear these ponies?" she asked.

"GET AWAY!" Twilight screamed in terror, "You and the other ponies, how do you know who I am?! Why are you against me?! Why will no one explain?! Stop making me feel terrified! I'll show all of you, one day!" And galloped off.

Twilight jolted up out of sleep. "Just a dream," She sighed in relief, "I have to get out of Ponyville," She slowly walked off into a nearby forest. "This place looks promising," she thought to herself, "It most definitely looks like no one will follow me there," and she wandered deeper into the haunting woods.

A pack of strange wolves made of logs growled, closing in on Twilight. "Back off!" She growled at them, "Or do I have to punish you for being rude as those ponyvillians?"

The Alpha of the pack approached Twilight. It's breath was horrible and reeked of decay. In an ancient voice, it told Twilight, "You are the most powerful kind of pony there is. You are an Alicorn, also the representation of magic itself. We can never die. If you use magic against ponies, we will be at your side, if not, we will devour you."

"Not much of a choice there," Twilight said, "Even if there was, I would wish nothing more to teach those dreadful ponies a lesson." She had convinced herself that everyone else needed punishment. The dark thoughts corrupted her weakened mind, tearing away what remnants her old self had in her mind.

"Good," said the pack in unison, "Follow us, we shall lead you to Canterlot, where the current rulers live,"

Twilight's laughter was heard in the distance. Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed, "Twilight's okay! And she remembered to laugh! When she gets here, we'll throw a party!"

"Pinkie, that laugh feels... Unsettling. In fact, it sounds threatening." Applejack replied.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Applejack, Twilight would never hurt anypony. She must just be... um... excited?" Rarity offered.

Suddenly, screams of fear echoed through the castle. The voices of the screaming ponies belonged to...

"THE PRINCESSES!" The mane 5 cried in horror. They galloped to the throne room. Princess Celestia, Cadence, and Luna were chained to the ground beneath the thrones, beaten and unable to move. Sitting on Celestia's throne, smirking evilly was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight cast a spell and turned the once cheery castle to black marble. Timberwolves were at her sides, growling at the ponies. In front of Twilight was a map of Equestria.

"Ah, how wonderful." Twilight cooed, "an audience," Twilight walked towards the terrified Princess Luna. With a magic spell, Twilight transformed The princess of the Night into Nightmare Moon. At the same time, what looked like a chess piece shaped as Nightmare moon appeared next to the map.

Nightmare Moon stood dead still, waiting for a command from her master. The mane 5, Celestia, and Cadence noticed that she had a strange mark on the side of her neck. It was shaped like a chain.

Twilight moved the chess piece to Ponyville on the map. Instantly, Nightmare moon vanished. Moments later, the sun did as well. Next, Twilight summoned King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Tyrek, and Diamond Tiara. She caged Diamond Tiara and took away her voice before doing anything else. "Stupid twerp. She was the deserves punishment more than anyone else," Twilight muttered.

Discord was moved to Appeloosa and given orders to spread chaos to Trottingham as well. Sombra was moved to The Crystal Empire, and Queen Chrysalis was sent to Manehatton. Tyrek was positioned in Fillydelphia. Seeing that Cloudsdale was off easy, she infested the town with Parasprites.

The Mane five and the two Princesses watched Twilight do these things, horrified at what their friend had become. Pinkie was so scared and upset, she deflated.

Twilight looked at the remaining princesses harshly. She sent Cadence and Celestia to Tartarus. Remembering that Rarity, Applejack, Pinkamina Diane Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash were there, She expanded Diamond Tiara's cage and threw them inside. Maniacally laughing from how much fun she was having, she decorated the cell with poison joke and took away the Mane 5's voices. She had control over Equestria and everything in it. Pleased with herself, she drifted off to sleep.

- Twilight's next few days were quite uneventful. She rotated the chess pieces everyday and played jokes on her prisoners. She commanded her guards and read books. When she was not doing these things, she admired one of the guards from a distance. She assigned him to guarding the throne room for most of his shifts. "You're good at that post," Twilight said when he asked why. If he glanced at her, she quickly looked at the map, as if studying the pieces' positions. She knew why she did these things, but wouldn't admit it to herself.

One day, a guard suggested that Twilight wed one of her subjects, and have a co-ruler. Twilight refused, knowing that he meant one of the ponies in a town. He suggested it every day, on his lunch break. On the 24th day, Twilight agreed, and she told him that she would make the announcement tomorrow. That night, she put the guard into an eternal sleep, and made him dream of a future where this did happen. However, his voice followed her around, asking over and over and over. She knew how she could make the voice leave. Though she did not want to, she kept her promise to the guard. Sort of.

- After 32 hours, (it was still night) she woke up sleeping ponies and told them to gather for an announcement. She decreed, "I wish to wed. However, only someone willing would do. I can tell when ponies are faking. Frauds will be sent to the dungeon, as well as ponies who were bribed. You have 5 days to accept. If no one comes forth, I will tell Nightmare moon to take the moon and stars from the night sky. I will also confiscate any source of light. My servants have night vision, but you townsfolk do not. That is all." Twilight re-entered the castle, the door slamming behind her.

4 days had passed, and no one had come forth. Twilight had known no one would. Still she felt... disappointed. Unsatisfied for the first time in months, she slept an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

Flash sentry entered the mess hall for... food. Without the sun, nopony could tell what meal it was, or if it was time for a meal at all. This time, many guards and maids were eating. It must have been about time for a main meal.

Flash grabbed his food and sat down next to the other guards. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Not too great. I'm sure you have a ton of perks at the throne room, though. I'm jealous," a crystal guard replied. The others were too busy gobbling down food.

"No, not at all. I find it perfectly horrible being there" Flash stated.

"Twily wouldn't make it horrible for anyone!" Shining armor snapped at him.

"The OLD Twilight wouldn't. The queen most definitely would, especially considering her demands," one of the guards replied, "Speaking of, nopony has come forth yet,"

The dungeon guard chose this moment to talk, "I don't care if it won't effect us. I don't want the commoners to suffer."

Flash suddenly screamed at him, enraged that he had decided not to go even with such thoughts, "Then why don't you go?! Oh I get it, you don't want it badly enough, right? You're scared of the Queen, right? Well, fine!"

The guards gaped in shock as Flash galloped away. "What's his problem?" The crystal guard asked, then shrugged it off.

- "You... What?" Twilight asked, "YOU will accept? Even though it won't effect you?"

Flash Sentry was suddenly questioning his decision, "Uh... Y... Yes? Am I not good enough for you?"

"NO! No! You're perfect! Uh, fine!" Twilight panicked.

"Oh, good," Flash sighed, "So we'll... just stay here then?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course not! Black marble is just to scare off peasants, I personally hate the castle. I'm leaving Queen Chrysalis in charge. We're leaving to a special castle! Come on!" Twilight replied. She moved Chrysalis to the Canterlot Castle, and teleported herself and Flash to a remote castle, off the coasts of Equestria.

- Flash sentry passed out. Teleporting was tiring. He wasn't even the one who cast the spell! Twilight sighed carried him to his room. As she stepped out and closed the door, she almost passed out as well. She screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. It felt like her brain was on fire, burning with the heat of a thousand suns. Memories flooded in, her heart quickening as they passed by. They overwhelmed her system, causing her to drop to the floor, unconscious. In all the confusion, Twilight could only hold on to one, dear, memory – her name.

- When Flash woke up, he thought he was dreaming. The sun was shining. The empress was hardly ever in a good enough mood to do that. He curiously peeked around the corner to find his ruler humming and reading a novel on the couch. Hearing his arrival, she closed the book and set it down on a desk. "So you're awake," she smiled, "We can start planning the wedding now,"

Flash almost jumped hearing this, "W-what? Already?"

"Yes. Is there some kind of problem?"

"It's kind of soon, isn't it?!"

"I suppose. We can wait a bit," Flash breathed a sigh of relief. If he married her now she could never be saved. "Wait a minute!" Flash froze, hoping she hadn't changed her mind, "You still don't know my name, do you?"

Of course he did, but she didn't know that, "No, what is it?!

"Call me... Twilight,"

- Twilight was rotating her pawns when the memory spell hit. She collapsed, sending most of her soldiers flying out of Equestria. Her friends watched, horrified, as Twilight writhed in agony and kept crying out their names. They wanted to help, but their cage couldn't be broken.

The memory spell faded away after what seemed like an eternity. Twilight's tears dissolved into nothing, and the spells she had cast during her takeover faded briefly before snapping back into reality. Twilight however, had not gone untouched. "Why?... WHY?!" She bellowed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Her memories started to dissolve back into nothing, "NO! DON'T GO! Please... don't go," she sobbed as they faded, leaving only one memory.

It was almost the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight was sent to Ponyville to help the preparations. As she wandered into Ponyville, she was greeted by a pink pony. As she greeted her, the strange pony gasped and zoomed off. Her name... Twilight couldn't quite remember her name... "I have to find her, she'll know!" Twilight decided, forgetting the pink pony caged up.

- "Hello?" Twilight called into the inky blackness. Irritated, she swiftly rose the sun for light. The town was deserted. Her minions had tortured the townsfolk to the point of leaving, and damaged many buildings. Only one building was left relatively untouched.

This building towered over the other ruins, coated in ashes. Twilight gasped, recalling her former home, "I did this," She whispered, tears streaming down her face, "This is all my fault,"

Twilight wailed, the sorrow hitting her full force. She couldn't blame anyone other than herself. It didn't matter if she hadn't directly done this, or if she had forgotten. This was her decision. She teleported to the other towns feverishly, sobbing all the while. All of this horrible destruction... What had motivated her? Nothing important. She could have politely asked a pony to explain who she was and what could have caused her amnesia.

With a quick spell, she fixed the evildoers, returning them to their rightful place. Two dazed princesses found themselves in the throne room of the Canterlot castle. They were completely unaware of the events that happened after their banishment. Luna sat beside them, quietly looking at the floor.

- "Go" Twilight said, opening the door.

"Why are you-" Flash tried to react.

"I'm a monster. Go before I can hurt you,"

Without a word, Flash Sentry galloped off, away from the house. After he had disappeared into the distance, Twilight had another memory spell, more intense and painful then ever before. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to try and bare the pain. Her eyes flew open as she remembered everything. Absolutely everything.

The darkness corrupting her subsided, leaving a very helpless pony. With the last remnants of her magic, she preformed a spell, a time spell. Leaving the horrible future in the past, she went back to the accident. She would dodge the piano this time.


End file.
